Sixth Year With You
by GoldenEyes86
Summary: Hermione is attacked by one of the Dark Lord (Voldermort) and has her memory erased because it was causeing a mental break doen on her part! Meanwhile, Cho is trying to get Harry back and Draco is telling Harry to watch his back! What a year...
1. It all Starts

A/N:  This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction (come to think of it, this is my first non-anime FF…) Most likely a one-shot.  Oh well.  You might find it to be a tad more dramatic than the book series (hey, JK Rowling an author extraordinaire, I'm a twelve year old typing at the computer in her pajamas)  ^_^;;  R&R peoples!

Cho Runs Back 

****

_'Harry!  Harry!'  _Hermione crawled across the floor of the empty commons room.  Everyone else had gone on the field trip, she, however, had stayed home to study for a potions quiz.  "You can't escape me child, never…" The snake-like voice edged her ears, making her tremble.  The death eater slowly moved closer, wand out.  Without any words, he slashed her chest and Hermione fell back onto the ground.  "Let's see how the great Harry Potter handles your blood-covered face."  He disappeared.  _'I've got to make it to Three Broomsticks…' _Healing her wounds remotely with her wand, she set off towards the town.  _'Harry…Harry!'_

**-------------------------------------**

"Oh Harry!  I wanted to see you!"  Cho ran up to Harry, her black hair swaying behind her.  "Michel broke up with me, and I realized how much I really cared for you."  Harry sipped at his butter beer, slightly stunned at her sudden outburst.  "Uuuh…"  "Come outside, where we can be alone."  Cho grabbed his arm and dragged him out into the pouring rain.  Very confused by now, he stopped and yanked his arm away from her.  "Cho!  What are you doing?!"  Cho turned and looked at him, rain still pouring on both of them and the fog getting thicker.  "This…" She leaned forward and kissed him.  Harry was so taken aback by this he hardly had time to process what to do.  His first instinct was to pull back though, so that's what he did.  _'What was that all about?!'  _"Cho!  What the hell…"  "Harry…" A familiar weak voice came from a few feet away from Harry and Cho.  He could barely make out the outline of a girl with bushy hair…  "Hermione!"  He pushed a bewildered Cho away and ran up to catch her as she collapsed.  "Hermione!  What happened?!"  She was breathing really hard and leaning towards Harry's chest.  "A…a…one of…"  "Tell me later, are you okay?!"  She nodded.  Cho stood a few feet away, looking at them jealously.  "Harry, what about me?  I want you back!  If you really liked me, wouldn't that be more important?!"  After a short –very short- consideration, he found that it didn't matter to him, Hermione is what mattered to him right now.  "Shut up Cho!"  Unable to take her winnings right now, he picked Hermione up and pushed passed her.  She stirred as he walked with her in the rain.  "I'm sorry…I knew you liked her…"  "Shh…right now what matters is finding what hurt you, not Cho's little games.  Smiling slightly, she closed her eyes and nodded into unconsciousness.

**-------------------------------------**

Harry sat at the edge of Hermione's bed, reading _"A History of Hogwarts Headmasters."  _It wasn't really interesting, but it was something to take his mind off of his worry for her.  "Harry…Harry…help, me…"  Hermione seemed to be having a nightmare.  She was tossing and turning, and her face was glistening with sweat.  "No…NO!  No stop!  HARRY!!!"  He shut his book and ran up to her.  Madam Pomfrey came in from the next center to see what was happening.  "Harry, what on earth is she yelling about?"  "I'm not sure, it must be of the thing that hurt her."  She nodded slightly.  "Well, the best thing to do would be to put a silencing spell on her.  _Silencio!"_  Immediately, Hermione's mouth kept moving, making no sound this time.  "Harry, I suggest you get back to your house, there's nothing more we can do but wait for her to come to."  He really didn't want to return to the cabin with Hermione here, screaming for help.  "It's okay, I finished all of my homework."  He lied.  "Well, visiting hours will be over in a quarter-hour."  She walked out to heal a first year that had fallen off of his broomstick.  Harry didn't want to wait any longer, he should wake her up.  He patted her hand gently, shaking her shoulder.  "Hermione, Hermione!  Wake up."  He shook harder.  "It's me, Harry."  Hermione seemed to have calmed down, and started to wake up just a bit.  Still half asleep, she muttered, "Harry? Harry, fight it, fight…"  Soon slipping back into her nightmare, she started to thrash around again.  Harry grabbed her hand in an attempt to stop her.  "Hermione!  Wake up!"  "Harry Potter!  Will you hush up?  There are sick students in here trying to sleep!  Come back tomorrow, visiting hours are over."  Madam Pomfrey showed him out.  As he walked back to Gryffindor, he met up with Draco, his sworn enemy.  "Well, if it isn't Potter, coming out from visiting his sick girlfriend."  He said his name in disgust, and the rest with fake sarcasm.  "You'd better watch out, because the Dark Lord is back,"  He paused and smirked.  "And I here he's coming for you.  Only this time, he'll hurt you in a different way."  Pushing passed Harry, Draco and his goons; Crabbe and Goyle; marched to the library.  

**-------------------------------------**

"Harry!  Luna and Ginny told me about Hermione!  Is she Okay?"  Ron ran up to Harry as he came in the door.  Luna and Ginny sat on the couch near the fire.  "How did you two know?"  Luna laughed a bit and Ginny smiled.  "Girls tend to know more gossip then boys do."  That was true…  "Well, do either of you know how she got hurt?"  Their smiles vanished as if never there.  "No…all we know is that Michel Corner saw her limping down the street at Hogsmeade.  He didn't know it was her," Under her breath she muttered a bit about how stupid he was, then continued, "but after hearing about her being in the hospital wing, we put two and two together."  That put a damper on things.  He had no clues to what was here at all!  "Harry?  Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore?"  Ron said hopefully.  "If it was a…you know…"  He leaned in to whisper, "Death eater…"  Harry understood.  He would have to go to Dumbledore right after visiting hours tomorrow.  

**-------------------------------------**

Classes the next day went really slow.  He was constantly wondering if Hermione was awake, or if she had gotten any better…or worse…  Finally, he got through his double potions class and head towards the hospital wing.  Hermione lay still on her bed.  "Ahh, Mr. Potter, I was expecting you.  Come over here."  Madam Pomfrey  called him to the corner of Hermione's little section.  "She woke up for about an hour this morning.  I couldn't get her to say anything at all about who or what attacked her.  She was trembling terribly and it seemed to be because of the memory.  We had to erase her memory of that day.  Don't talk about it.  She thinks that she's here because she collapsed from lack of sleep."  She walked him over to the bed.  "Remember, don't mention that day.  Hermione dear, wake up.  You have a visitor.  Hermione stirred a little and opened her eyes.  "Hi Harry!"  "Hi…How are you feeling?"  Madam Pomfrey walked out again.  "I mean…do feel strange at all?"  She gave him a funny look.  "No, I just collapsed because I spent too many nights studying instead of sleeping."  She smiled again.  He could hardly stand not being able to ask her.  "So, how's Cho?"  "Well, you…"  Oh, how did he do this?!  Hermione was there, so he can't say it exactly…  "I don't like her.  She's a real whiner."  She tilted her head, as if processing.  "But…you've liked her for years, and now she likes you… so what's the problem?"  What was the problem?  He had never fully figured out why he had suddenly stopped liking Cho.  "I don't know…" She shrugged, making it look like she didn't care, then went back to sleep.  He wondered why she always seem so interested in what was going on between him and Cho…

Flashback:

_Just as he decided not to say anything about Cho, Hermione took matters out of his hands._

_   "Is it Cho?"  She asked in a business like tone.  "Did she corner you after the meeting?"_

Or…

"She—err—" 

_"Did you kiss?"  Hermione asked briskly._

She even frowned a bit as I told her it was true…

**-------------------------------------**

"Harry Potter!"  "Huh?"  Harry had actually fallen asleep thinking about Hermione!  "Mr. Potter, please go back to your house!  I understand you want to stay here with your friend, but you can't sleep here!"  He jumped up, had he fallen asleep?  "Was I asleep?"  Harry asked innocently.  "I'm afraid so.  Five points from Gryffendor!"  Harry got up and left with a defeated look.  Ron, who had been waiting outside the door, yelled after him.  "Harry!  Harry, how is Hermione?"  He ran after him.  "She's okay, but they had to erase her memory of whatever did this to her."  Ron looked ahead with a stunned look.  "Bloody hell… it must have been pretty bad."  "Yeah… Madam Pomfrey said that it was traumatizing to her."  An awkward silence fell on their conversation.  "Well, lets go to sleep, you were sleeping in that room for a long, long, while.  It's," He looked at his watch, "9:57!  We have to get back to our house now!"  The deadline for them this year was actually 10:00, instead of 9:30.  After they got back to the house, Harry was having a hard time sleeping.  He kept worrying about Hermione.  Was if she was sick?  Or…was she dead?!  Okay, maybe that was pushing it, but it could be worse than it was when he left!   "……."  Okay, he was loosing it; how many chances were there that she could die from this?  _'I'd better ask Hermione…'  _"Hey Harry?  You awake?"  Ron had apparently been awake as well.  "Yeah, I'm worried for Hermione."  He whispered, in an attempt not to wake the whole dorm.  "Me too.  Hey, why do spend all day at the hospital?  She just sleeps.  Me and Luna have been looking at the Quibbler, some of the stuff is really interesting…or just kind of funny."  A little laugh escaped as he thought about the really bizarre articles about pixie-like creatures training under the city for a full-scale attack.  "You should come us tomorrow."  Harry rolled over to stare at the ceiling.  "Nah…I think I'm going to the hospital wing again, and if Hermione's awake she can help with this fire element essay for potions."  Ron smirked.  "You just want to see Hermione…" He paused.  "Do you like her?"  Harry looked at him with a confused look.  "Well, she's one of my best friends and—"  "Do-you-like-her?  Yes or no?"  Harry thought for a moment.  "I…don't think I know, to tell the truth…" A loud snore told Harry Ron had fallen asleep.  "Well, night."

**-------------------------------------**

Dream sequence:

"Harry!  Hermione's a ghost now.  It's too late."  Harry looked around, but only darkness surrounded everywhere.  He wondered where he was.  "Too late…" and who that voice was as well.  "Who are you?!"  He shouted at nothing.  "Harry?  Harry, Stop it.  Stop the killer…"  "Hermione?  Hermione!  Is that you?!  Are you okay?"  A white figure appeared in front of him, it was Hermione's ghost.  "Why didn't you tell me?  It's to late now."  He was so confused.  Tell her what?  "What?  What do you want me to say?!"  She walked up slowly till she was right in front of him.  "How do you feel about me?  I need to know…"  The silence seemed to last forever, and as neither of them said anything, she seemed to become more opaque.  Hermione leaned forward…

**-------------------------------------**

A/N:  Okay, I thought this might be a one shot, but I'm starting to think I don't have the patience to write a really long chapter… I just want to post it and read my reviews!  ^_^;;  Look for an update on my Inu-Yasha Fanfiction soon, and then my Princess Mononoke one.  I have an order now!  Yey!  ^_~  See ya!


	2. Hermione's Breakdown

A/N: I am beyond sorry for not updating in so long!  Forgive me pleeeeeeease?!?!?!?!?!?!?  I'm updating all of my stories now, so I'm making up for lost time. R/R please!  ^_^

Hermione's Memory 

"What da'…"  Harry awoke the next morning shocked at what had happened in his dream.  "That was odd…" He got up and put on his cloak.  _'Oh no, it's Wednesday…Double Potions test…damn!'  _He had been in the emergency room with Hermione all day, so he hadn't studied at all…of course he wouldn't study much anyway…  "_sigh, _I'm just gonna fake sick."

------------------------------------

About half an hour later, Harry was in the infirmary, a fever spell one him that he got from Fred and Georges joke shop.  Of course Madam Pomphey didn't know what was wrong with him, so he just got to relax all day, in the section next to Hermione, whom was still in the hospital because of relapses of memory, almost like they wouldn't be erased.  "Hey Hermione, you awake?"  He heard a yawn.  "I am now.  Shouldn't you be resting, you have a high fever."  She added sarcastically.  "Look Hermione, Malfwey's been threatening me about Voldermort.  I need to talk to you about something that happened during the field trip.  There was a slight pause as she considered this preposition.  "Okay, but I didn't do anything but study for a certain 'potions final', and I passed out, end of story."  "Look Hermione, something weird happened and I think you know it, you just don't want to remember it.  Come here, now."  After a few moments, he heard her get up out of her bed, and stager over to his section.  She walked in at sat next to him on the bed.  For a while, it was silent except the moaning of some other patients.  "Harry, I know that there's memory charm on me.  I was awake when they did it the third time.  I also know, though, that whenever I do remember whatever happened to me…I just…just…" Her voice drifted away as she started to remember it slightly.  "Oh no, it's coming back!"  Harry grabbed her hand and tried to talk over her trembling.  "Calm down, try to remember, if only just for a moment.  Who hurt you?  Was it Voldermort?  A death eater?  REMEMBER!"  All the sudden, her body went limp, even though she was awake.  "Harry, I know what happened."  She started to cry.  "It's okay, calm down…" He put his arms around her as she told of how a young death eater had somehow broken into the commons room.  Apparently, it had known she would be there alone.  

------------------------------------

Flashback:

_'If I add moon rock powder to the original mixture, then…' _Hermione sits at her desk, hurriedly taking notes about her research for the Potions Test.  She heard someone come in.  "Hello?  Professor Magonigull?"  Silence.  "Who's there?"  Slowly, a death eater creped out from the shadows.  He was smaller then the death eaters they dealt with normally, barely taller the Hermione.  "AI!  Who the hell are you supposed to be?"  She could see a slight smile cross the Death Eater's face.  "I'm here," he paused and laughed a bit.  "To break _him_…" He suddenly lost him smile, and slowly advanced to her.  She backed away, trying to look fearless, but fear still showed in her eyes.  "You stay back now, STOP!"  He stuck her with a flash of light, shooting her across the room.  She tried to scream, but nothing would come out; no air was left in her lungs.    _'Harry…Harry, help!'  _"He he he he, no ones here, I have you all to myself."  She recognized the voice, but who was it?  Her thought was cut short as his hand sped out towards her collar.  Again, no sound would escape her.  Flashes of electricity swirled around her as her nightmares played in her head.  It was a mental touchier.  "Stop!  STOP IT!"  Her breathing became shallow as the hand went further, creating a deep gash in her chest.  Blood came out, and with each breath it was harder and harder for her to breath.  Suddenly, everything disappeared, except her bloody mark.  "nng…."  Her wand rose as the mark disappeared and the blood was cleaned off, but the pain was still there.  "Harry, Someone…." She staggered off; a drop of blood dripping threw her mouth.

------------------------------------

After telling the story, Hermione silently wept to herself.  "When the light was there, I saw my worst fears play in front of me, and when I remember what happened, I remember the memories, and I can't take it."  He moved closer as her hugged her tighter.  A few minutes later, she quietly muttered, "I, I think I k-know who it was…" All of the sudden, a sharp pain hit her head.  "Ow!  It's happening!"  She stood up fast.  "Hurry!  Make me forget before…" She was cut off as her eyes glowed a dim yellow and her arms dropped to her sides.  "Hermione…?"  "Hello, Harry Potter."  Malfoy stood in the doorway, an evil smirk on his face.  "The death eater who killed her was, indeed, I."  He cringed.  _'…killed?'  _"That's right, your little Hermione is dead, and the only thing that is keeping her alive is my spell…or should I say _Voldermort's _spell?"  Harry looked at him in anger, then glance back at Hermione, still stiff and silent.  "What do you want?  What's wrong with her?!"  Malfoy's smirk grew across his devious face.  "She's mine now Harry."  He took out a small orb, with Hermione's name glowing in the center.  "It's… her soul…" A lump in his thought rose, what was he going to do with her?!  "Close Potter, but it's better then her soul, it's her emotion.  Say good bye to the Hermione you know."  Her eyes slowly turned brown again, fear still showing.  "Harry!  Don't let him drop the …" Her sentence was cut short as the orb dropped from his hand and shattered on the ground in pieces.  "HERMIONE!!!"

------------------------------------

A/N:  This was a hard chappy to write!  (Don't know why  ^_^;;) I'm sorry for not updating (don't hurt me!) *cries*  I'm going on typing rampage!  (Charge!)  ^_^.  Hopefully I'll have an update on my Inu-Yasha one and one or two new ones (Kodocha + Marmalade Boy) Yay!  Thank you and review!


	3. Everything is Magic, Harry

A/N:  believe it or not I'm alive!  And more importantly, updating!  I did one of the worsted things a person can do to themselves; I played Sims, a game much more obsessive then any drug.  Stupid games that turn you into zombies!  Anywho, I know you all don't care about that you just want to know what happens, right?  So here I go!

Disclaimer:  Oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter.  He belongs to the great J.K Rowling, where, alas, I am a 13 year old on her computer typing fantasies about it.  ****sigh**** life's not fair is it?

Fate Worse then Death 

Re-cap:

_"__"It's… her soul…" A lump in his thought rose, what was he going to do with her?! "Close Potter, but it's better then her soul, it's her emotion. Say good bye to the Hermione you know." Her eyes slowly turned brown again, fear still showing. "Harry! Don't let him drop the …" Her sentence was cut short as the orb dropped from his hand and shattered on the ground in pieces. "HERMIONE!!!"_

"Hermione!"  Her eyes turned from deep blue to a dull gray, refusing to focus on anything.  She sat onto the ground slowly as Harry gaped at her.  "So Potter, how does it feel to finally be defeated?"  Malfoy smirked and laughed, as if this whole thing were hilarious.  "Voldermort has given me power beyond powers, strength beyond strength, and knowledge beyond knowledge.  I'm practically a god!  Can the 'great' Harry Potter defeat a god?"  He stepped onto the shards of Hermione's emotion into the floor, each one making Hermione flinch.  "I've won.  Now I'm the…"  "Mr. Malfoy, I think you are quite done here."  Dumbldore walked into the room, Phoenix on shoulder and Snape and Madame Pomfrey following.  "Malfoy, your hatred of Mr. Potter here is not justified, nor any reason to become a follower of Voldermort."  Malfoy spat at Dumbdore's feet in discussed.  "Stop preaching, you have no right to talk to me that way, Voldermort had absorbed the strength of many, now he is more powerful then ever before and anyone could ever be.  Even _you _can't stop him now."  A sly look crossed his face as he pictured the new world filled with pureblood wizards only and all the power he would receive from the Dark Lord.  "I am very well aware that I can not stop him now, there is no one that can…"  "That's not true!  There must be someone!"  Madame Pomfrey put her hands to her mouth in fear.  "Perhaps what Professor Dumbldore is try to say, is that there is no single person who can stop him, but perhaps two."  Snap said as he crossed his arms and looked directly at Harry, who stared back in aw.  Malfoy's face turned red with anger as smoke rose from the ground around him.  "He's coming back, and he _will _win this battle." 

He was gone.  Harry stared at where he had once stood, and noticed the tiny shards of the globe.  "Hermione!"  He turned and tried to put his hands on her shoulders, but they fell through.  "What?!"  "Madame Pomfrey, perhaps you should tend to the others?"  Dumbldore said calmly.  She hurried off.  "Mr. Potter, do you understand what happened to Ms. Granger?"  Harry shook his head, nothing seemed to make since anymore.  "That is to be expected.  Professor Snape?  Would you be so kind as to inform Professor Magonigull about the situation, and have her accompany you to the Ministry of Magic?"  "Yes sir.  Although I don't expect it will do any good."  Snape walked out with more of a scowl then usual and slammed the door.  Dumbldore sat next to Harry.  "He is hard on himself, Professor Snape.  He feels if he had gotten here sooner, this wouldn't have happened."  He paused as he realized Harry wasn't really listening, all his focus was on Hermione, lying on the bed behind them.  "She said that Malfoy had shown her nightmares, what could possibly have been so horrible that she would traumatize over it?"  "This is something you will find out soon enough.  Right now you need to understand that what's happening here is much more dangerous then just Voldermort becoming more powerful, or Malfoy even for that matter."  Harry turned around quickly.  "How is that possible?!  There's no way that…"  "Ahem, perhaps the best place to start the story is from the beginning."  "You mean when Malfoy joined Voldermort?"   He shook his head.  "No, many many years before that, back to the real reason you have that scar on your head."  Harry looked at Dumbldore in confusion.  There was more to that story then he had been told?  Dumbldore cleared his throat and began.

"You know that there are many different types of Magic; Sorcery, which craft, dark magic, etcetera.  Two of them are very special and especially powerful magic that everyone possesses, even muggles.  One is the power over our fates, the ability to change them and to make them worth living.  The second is the power we have right here."  Dumbldore pointed one of his bony fingers at Harry's chest over his heart.  He looked up at him in confusion.  "This power is stored within us, the power can be used to achieve the impossible, or to stand up against everything.  Our ability to love."  Harry stopped him.  "But that's not magic, those are just things and feelings.  There's no power behind them."  Dumbldore smiled knowingly and whispered,  "Always remember, Harry Potter, everything is magic."  They were both quiet for what seemed like hours.  Finally, Harry had to break silence.  "So…My parent's power was strong enough to protect me?"  "Yes, and it was enough to give you the power to protect yourself from Voldermort in the future.  That power came from no wand, no, it came from they're will to let you live on, even if it meant giving their lives.  That is the power of their love for you."  Dumbldore stood up slowly and started towards the door.  "Ah, yes, such a powerful magic.  It has defeated him before, perhaps it shall work again."

The door closed.  Harry sat holding his scar and trying to figure out through all the information that he had gathered in the simple story of how he got his scar.  _'The only problem with this plan is that there is no way to know how to harness that power, or even how to find it or generate it.  I don't understand…'  _"Mr. Potter, if you are finished here, I would request you to back to your dormitory in the next few minutes.  We're going to be keeping Hermione here until she comes to."  He suddenly shot up and turned around.  He had been so busy trying to figure out what Dumbldore meant with all his riddles he had almost forgotten about her.  "Hermione!  Can you hear me?!  Wait…the globe!"  He rushed down to the spot where Draco had smashed it.  Only remnants of dust remained in the carpet.  "Oh no…No!"  He dropped down to his knees on the floor, attempting to gather any of it that was left.  "Madame Pomfrey, may I please use a small corked bottle?  I'm going to keep this…" In his mind Dumbldore's words lingered as he tried to figure out how it would help him or Hermione.  _'Always remember, Harry Potter, everything is magic.'  _It didn't seem to have any relevance to fighting off Voldermort, of saving Hermione from her fate.  After putting all the leftovers in the small glass bottle, he leaned over Hermione and put his hand on her now cold cheek.  She looked up and made eye contact, but there was no feeling behind it.  He stroked her cheek once then kissed it hesitantly.  She showed no response but a small turn of the head to look at him again.

"Bye, Hermione, please try to get better."  He stood up and she went back to starring at the ceiling.  He opened the door, causing Ron to fall over with it.  Obviously, he had been listening to the whole thing.  "Uuh, lovely day isn't it?"  He stuttered.  Harry sighed.  "Just great.  I don't know what to do anymore.  Nothing really made since."  Ron stood up, attempting to gain some of his dignity back.  "Harry…?  Is Hermione…is she dead?"  Harry's face fell.  "No…I don't really know how to explain it.  You know what happens when a you get a dementor's kiss?"  Ron's face turned to horror as he nodded.  "Well this is something like that."  "Bloody hell…" Ron walked over to her bedside.  "Hermione?  Hello, can you here me!  If you don't get up your Potions essay will be late."  She didn't move.  "It's true then!"  He turned to look at Harry.  "What happened to Hermione that day anyway?"  Harry took a deep breath and say down on Hermione's bed to tell Ron the whole story.

"Bloody hell…" Ron looked in shock.  "Dumbldore doesn't like to make things to clear does he."  Harry cocked his eyebrow.  "No, but the main thing here is how is someone supposed to defeat Voldermort?  He didn't give us enough clues to who could do it and…"  "I think you are more worried about something else, Mr. Potter."  Professor Snape appeared in the doorway.  "The headmaster may want to take chances on this, but I'm not.  I'm telling you strait out, Hermione _will _die if you don't defeat Voldermort soon.  According to the prophecy, no one else can."  He turned to walk out of the room.  "I expect to see you and Weasly in class tomorrow early to make up your exams."  Snape closed the door behind him.  "He can be a bit scary sometimes."  Muttered Ron.  "Well, we need to be getting back to the commons room, we can try to figure everything out tomorrow."  Ron stood up and waited for Harry to slowly follow.  "No…" a quiet voice said behind them.  "Ron, did you hear that?"  He turned around looking confused.  "Hear what?"  Harry stopped and looked at Hermione again; she was looking strait at him.  "You go on, I'm just going to see something."  "Okay, but hurry up it's almost curfew."  Ron continued his way down to the fat lady's picture. 

Back at the infirmary, Harry walked over and leaned over Hermione's bed.  "Hermione, did you say something?"  She looked strait at him again, this time her glare intent.  "Harry…" Her arms shot up and wrapped around his neck, hugging him so close to her he was choking.  "Her--Hermione, stop!  I, I can't breath."  Her grip loosened, but wouldn't let him go.  "The power…" she whispered, so low Harry almost couldn't hear it.  "What…?!"  A lightning-like sensation flowed from his body, gathering at his fingertips that were holding Hermione's shoulders.  After mere seconds he felt drained, and his hands about to burst with some sort of energy.  Slowly, it started to trickle away, seemingly into Hermione.  She had had her eyes closed and her arms limp since the power had started to drain from Harry.  "Hermione, what's happening…?"  As the energy transferred, he had the strangest urge to be closer to her, to pull her closer to him.  Eventually, the desire became too strong and he wrapped his arms around her waist and back, still managing to look at her face.  _'I never really noticed how pretty she was…'_ the last bit of his power was now exiting his body and entering hers.  Slowly, he pulled her now almost awake face towards his, to where he could feel the heat radiating off of her.  Her eye's opened.  "Harry…?"  She couldn't say anymore as he snapped at the sight of her brown eyes and kissed her.  She responded quickly by kissing him back, slightly startling Harry, both at her boldness and his own.  Tried to pull back, but her arms around his neck pulled him back down, close to her.  She had her eyes open again, and was looking at his.  Slowly, she reached up and pulled his glasses off and started at his eyes.  "POTTER!  It is 10:30 at night, way passed your curfew!  PLEASE return to your dormitory now!" 

Madam Pomfrey opened up the curtain separating the cubicles in the infirmary.  Harry jumped up.  "I'm sorry I lost track of time!"  She sighed and waved her hand, shooing him out.  "And leave that bottle here, we may need that for Ms. Granger here.  Though it seem she's feeling better."  She gave a stern look and Harry turned to leave.  "Good night Hermione!"  He said as he walked out the door.

Once he got back to the Gryfindor common room, no one was up except Ron, who was obviously waiting for him.  "I should have known."  He said with an evil smile.  Harry came and sat down on the other chair by the fire.  "What all happened?  And don't skip details, I had to stop listening a while ago cause of curfew."  Harry raised and eyebrow.  "Okay well, it's a kind of weird story actually…"

-----------------------------------------

A/N:  I feel so diabolical right now.  I stopped typing a while ago, but then realized I was sooo close to having 2,000 words, so I went back and added more.  (by the way this chapter is over 2,300 words!  Go me!) This chapter was a little slow, not as well written as the other two, and beyond the normal levels of sappiness (even for me) but it's 2 am, blame the sleep cycle, I had nothing to do with it.    …Hopefully I'm responsible enough to follow up and update everything and keep it up this time, but who knows.  Cross your fingers!  (I'd cross mine but I can't type like that)  haha, review me please!


End file.
